


Please, Daddy

by beanmom



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Dacryphilia, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanmom/pseuds/beanmom
Summary: Galo lets calling Kray daddy go to his head a little more than he should. It might just threaten to overwhelm him.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Please, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuwafuwafriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwafriend/gifts).



> This fic was requested by [@pizzicando](https://twitter.com/pizzicando) on twitter!! Thanks so much for this idea you've absolutely fueled my horny energy i wrote this so fast omg
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Galo’s legs are splayed apart, his cock achingly hard, drooling all over his taut stomach like the little whore he is. He’s desperate already, his hips jerking upwards in tiny little thrusts as Kray’s huge hands squeeze his plump thighs. God, he needs it. Kray uses him as a stress ball, and Galo lets himself get squeezed and crushed and pinched between his talented hands because it’s what he deserves. 

There’s a little smirk on Kray’s face as his right hand lets go of Galo’s thigh, fingers trailing towards his cock, getting  _ so _ close, but never quite there.

He wants Kray’s cock inside him  _ so  _ badly. It might be a little fucked up of him. He tries not to think about it, but he can’t help but shudder at the thought that this is practically the man who raised him, practically his  _ father _ , but whenever Kray touches him it makes him feel so good, so  _ needed,  _ that he can’t help but open his legs. 

“Please, Kray,” Galo gasps out, lower lip quivering as Kray’s fingers tease him so skillfully, rubbing around the rim of his hole, ghosting over the shaft of his cock, always getting close, never getting close  _ enough _ . “Oh,  _ please _ .”

Kray chuckles, deep and low and just threatening enough for a spark of fear and arousal to twist through Galo’s abdomen like a knife. 

“That’s not what you’re supposed to call me, is it, Galo?” Kray’s voice is firm and gentle, like he’s reprimanding a child for making a mess. 

Galo swallows. “Please,  _ d-daddy _ .”

“Good boy,” Kray croons, and he pulls Galo’s thigh upwards, exposing his hole. Galo’s cheeks flush a deep red, hot shame and embarrassment pooling between his legs. The praise always makes him hard, but the way Kray likes to put his hole on display always makes him so mortified, his cock dripping, precum sliding down the shaft. 

“Now,” Kray says, softly, fingers playing with just the rim of his tight little hole, “Please,  _ what _ ?” 

“Daddy… please daddy I need you inside me, oh g-god, daddy please  _ fuck _ me,” Galo’s nearly crying, hot tears welling in the corners of his eyes. Every word comes out in a mewling beg, his voice getting higher and higher pitched and childish, whining by the end of it. “Daddy… d-daddy… ohh, I n-need it...” 

It’s not long before he’s crying like a child, sobs of desperation wracking his chest, and Kray leans down to kiss away his tears, thick, wet fingers slipping into his hole. “Shh, it’s okay, Galo. Daddy’s got you.” 

Ohh, it feels so nice to be stretched open with that huge hand, Galo’s breath coming in tiny little gasps and pants as Kray’s fingers scissor inside him, the muscle burning slightly as Kray works him open. 

“D-daddy…” Galo’s shaking, hands wrapping around his daddy’s big wrist, his third finger, his fourth finger sliding inside Galo, and god it  _ burns _ , it feels so good and those big fingers rub his sweet spot until he sees stars. “P-please…”

“Oh, Galo.” Kray’s voice is gentle, if a little patronizing, “Use your words.” 

Galo swallows, his throat ragged from crying, and his mouth opens and closes uselessly, his cock aching where it lies untouched on his belly. “I...I need your c-cock… inside…”

“Good boy.” Kray smiles at him, kissing his neck. “You’re doing so well for daddy.” 

His hand withdraws, but it’s quickly replaced with the blunt head of Kray’s huge cock, pressing teasingly against his hole. His hips thrust forward ever so slowly, inch by inch filling Galo up until he can barely take it anymore. Galo tries to thrust his hips, tries to get Kray deeper inside him, but Kray’s hands are tight on his slender waist, squeezing him hard around the middle, forcing him to stay still. 

It doesn’t stop Galo from crying and whimpering and wailing, incoherent noises of pleasure as Kray fills him deep. He can barely get out the first syllable of “Daddy” and “Please” as Kray slowly rocks his hips, slowly thrusts into him as Galo throws his head back and sobs. 

Kray’s teeth worry into Galo’s exposed throat as his thrusts pick up speed, and for the first time that night, Galo finally,  _ finally _ feels full enough, and  _ fuck _ if Kray would just touch his cock it really would be over for him, after hours of teasing and begging all he wants is for Kray to make him cum, all he wants is his daddy’s big hand wrapped around his cock, pulling him to completion, but every time he opens his mouth all he can get out are noises, pathetic little gasps for air getting caught in his throat. 

Lips suck hard on his throat, on his chest, biting down hard on a nipple, Kray swirling his tongue over it to soothe the bite. The sudden sharp pain makes Galo flinch, practically dancing under Kray’s talented touch. It’s just enough for him to swallow and cry out, “Daddy, d-daddy, please,  _ please _ , touch my cock,  _ please _ , oh  _ god _ .” 

Kray chuckles, his hips driving his cock into Galo’s prostate, and never has Galo ever been so grateful to be lying on his back and not  _ standing _ , because his legs are just made of jelly and Kray’s fingers ghost the shaft of his cock before  _ squeezing _ all of a sudden. 

“Ohhh,” Galo whines. It doesn’t take long, only a couple pumps of Kray’s hand, the swirl of his thumb over the leaking slit, and Galo’s balls tighten, his cock spurting into Kray’s hand. Kray grunts and bites hard into Galo’s shoulder, hips stuttering as he cums deep and hard inside Galo’s hole, and Galo is so far gone that even  _ that _ feels incredible. 

“T-Thank you, daddy.” Galo goes limp on the bed, his eyes fluttering shut. He can barely keep them open for cleanup, just the vague sense of being wiped down, the vague sense of Kray climbing into bed next to him. He curls into Kray’s chest, and Kray’s hand falls to the small of his back, pulling him close. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me [@whoredeity](https://twitter.com/whoredeity) on twitter!! Be warned most of the stuff I make is way more "problematic" than this one, make sure you check content warnings!


End file.
